


Seducing Mrs Lannister

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, BAMF Aegon Targaryen, Bar Room Brawl, Bed Sex, Cersei Lannister and Jaime Lannister Are Not Related, Cougar - Freeform, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Feels, Fights, Flirting, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Minor Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Aegon VI Targaryen, POV First Person, Post-Coital, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Aegon VI Targaryen (Young Griff)/ Cersei Lannister AU One-shot
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Aegon VI Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Seducing Mrs Lannister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts).



After spending the weekend, Monday came making me thankful that it was the Monday before all the craziness took place. I’m in my last class and right as the bell is about to ring My Drama teacher Mrs. Lannister asked me to stay after class I wasn’t sure why but I took a seat a she got up to lock the door she sat in front of me and spoke. “The reason I asked you to stay late is because I wanted to talk to you about what happened a few weeks ago between you and me. I’ve never had sexual relations’ with one of my students ever. So when I saw you at the bar I never thought that you would I mean. Thank you for standing up for me. That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” I looked at her closely and remembered who she was. When she turned away so that I couldn’t see her blush but I knew the signs of desire so I gently kissed  
her neck. I unbuttoned her blouse and she was ready to protest but the moment she opened her mouth and turned her head I gave her a smooth French kiss. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and I heard  
her moan in pleasure and want, when she broke the kiss off she slapped me in the face, “If you ever  
do that again I’ll …” I smiled and moved closer to her and said in a seductive growl “You’ll what invite  
me to your home and beg me to fuck you again? You forget Cersei I know what turns you on and I’ve  
already been inside of you.” She was shocked that I would use her failing marriage against her. “I told you that in confidence why would you use it against me like that?”  
I put my hand under her skirt and smiled at the touch of her hairy mound. “Now that’s interesting no panties and wet is there something you want to tell me Cersei?” She tried her hardest to resist me but she like all the others failed, Cersei nodded and I looked deep into her green eyes and she spoke “I need to feel you inside me again. I want you to fuck me with your big dragon dick and use me however you want.” Man she was close to completely surrendering to my will, but I didn’t want to rush it. I kissed her lips again and asked “When would you like to see me?” She stuttered for a moment and then said, “Friday after graduation my husband will be away for several weeks and I would like to see you then.” I nodded in agreement and then left. I heard Smooth Operator by Sade in my head as I walked down the hall and out of the building.  
My evening activities were going form good to great. I became more brutal with the criminals I had to deal with nearly killing several. I was tipped off about a shipment of guns coming into the city. I looked down from a warehouse across from where the deal was being made I threw on my mask and made my move. I tore through the goons like they were paper their blood and gut spilling from them like a flood, one poor bastard got off a shot and thankfully missed, I moved towards him took out my blade and slit his throat. With all the goons and leaders dead I headed back to my home and count my fortune. I thought about who I was going to go after next after I had my way with Cersei. He aimed for the stars in everything he did; from job to residence and woman. He may have been a pauper but boy did he want to live like a king, Friday came and since graduation was that morning I knew I had Cersei to myself for as long as I wanted, I put myself together in a suit but after the ceremony my move was slightly interrupted by a powerful yet subtle force. “So are you ready to go?” She asked I nodded and we took off for her place. Cersei lived in a large house the kind of place that I thought about inhabiting while I was on the east coast but I needed to do a few more things before that. “So welcome to my humble abode.” Before she could utter another pointless word I kissed her she went to break off the kiss but I stopped her and grabbed her ass. Little pockets of resistance were becoming smaller and smaller I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. “You’re a very good kisser; I wonder what else are you good at?” I nearly laughed this woman thought she was dealing with some macho teenager, but she like the Amazon and all others who doubt me will find soon find out I don’t fuck around. I pushed her down on the bed and looked at her with lustful eyes; I ripped open her blouse admiring her large beautiful breasts I quickly removed her skirt and smiled when I saw that she had no panties on. Without her having to ask I put my face between her legs and began to eat her out. After making her come for about the fifth or sixth time I rose up and looked at her my cock already hard as steel I took my shirt off along with my pants and I slid right in-between her legs she was wet and tight and she moaned out in slight pain at my entry I looked into her eyes and saw that she desperately needed this. “Oh Gods baby that’s it fuck me just like that, I think I’m going to come.” I watched as she thrashed her beautiful golden blond hair from side to side as I pumped my cock into her harder and harder I felt her legs around my waist lock and her finger nails dig deep into my back. I was kissing her again and with each kiss I felt her surrender to me, I flipped her on her stomach and lined up my dick with her supple ass cheeks I lubed up her hole and began to ever so gently and slowly slide in. Cersei nervously spoke, “I don’t even let my husband back there.” I smiled and whispered “Then it’s a good thing I ain’t your husband.” She tried to suppress a laugh but once I was in the slight grin turned into a near painful howl. “Oh fuck you’re too big you’ll split me in half.” I snickered at her comment and began to give her the best sex she’s had in a long time. She lay on top of me now and began to ride me like a horse. Her cries of joy could be heard all throughout the house our bodies were covered in sweat and she was trembling when she came down from her orgasm. Cersei collapsed next to me her heavy breathing soon turned into her crying, “What’s wrong Mrs. Lannister?”, I asked. “I’ve just never felt that good ever not even my husband has even tried to make me feel that good.”, replied Cersei gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
